


Yoga for Stormtroopers

by wyomingnot



Series: lego art [17]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Legos, Yoga, general sillyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: General Hux leads a yoga class on the Finalizer.
Series: lego art [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343674
Kudos: 4





	Yoga for Stormtroopers

  
General Hux got hooked on yoga and decided it would become a standard part of every division's physical training. He led the very first class of stormtroopers.

"Captain, are your troops aware that not only is their armor not required, it is actively discouraged for this activity?" Hux asks.

"They felt it would be a challenge, sir."

"They didn't read the memo, did they?"

"No, sir."

~  


"Rebel surrender pose. Hands raised, arms straight so as not to allow easy access to any unseen weapons." 

~  


"All Terrain Armored Transport pose, otherwise known as Walker pose. Plant your hands and feet firmly, feel your connection to the ground. No rebel scum is going to trip *you* today!"

~  


"Disabled X-Wing pose. Look what your well placed blaster bolts hath wrought!"

~  


"Space Station pose, formerly Death Star pose. Still. Centered. Capable of great destruction, each and every one of you. A space station is nothing without its troopers."

"Begging the General's pardon, but why isn't it called Starkiller pose?"

"Good question, PQ-1178! Starkiller pose is an entirely different pose. Far more advanced than the basic work we've done today. Even I haven't mastered it yet, else I would demonstrate."

What he doesn't share is that he's still designing the pose, and it is indeed advanced. And not quite yoga, what with all the motion involved.

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on tumblr.](https://wyomingnot.tumblr.com/post/171162715045/did-you-know-today-is-world-yoga-day-names-of)


End file.
